


A Lifetime of Kisses

by elmerspape



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, actually every character apart from spot and race are pretty background ones, lots of fluff, some OCs like the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmerspape/pseuds/elmerspape
Summary: Kisses tell a story, they tell the little moments between people, the love that can be shared, the laughing, the happiness, even the sadness, but most importantly they tell the life.Spot and Race sure know about the stories that kisses can tell, this is theirs





	A Lifetime of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aintweproudriff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/gifts).



> This is like the first time I have written something in almost like 4 years, but I had this idea and it would just not come out of my mind so here it is  
> Also this is probably the longest fic I ever written, over 9K words on word lol, english is not my first language, so i apologize in advance if there are gramatical errors in this work, i tried the best i could  
> Last but not least, I want to dedicate this work to my beautiful friend Bekah, they were the one that asked me if I ever write a fic, and here I am again, so this work is dedicated to them

  1. **The innocent kiss (3 years old)**



It was a hot summer day in Central Park, nothing out of the ordinary, there were people running around with their dogs, tourists walking around and taking pictures now and then, some were laying down on a mat on the grass taking the sun, maybe a normal day there, but in the same place, not far away, there were two families having a picnic together, chatting and catching up, and near them were the youngest sons of each family, only 3 years old, playing around, smiling and laughing together, which made the parents of each smile a little too.

 

“Hey Spot?” called the little blonde to his dark haired friend

 

“yeah Race?” was the answer said boy produced while still playing with his little car

 

“Why do people kiss?” Race asked while turning his head around just in time to see his parents kiss before turning around to face Spot, who tilted his head a little at the question

 

“I don’t know, one day I asked my mama why she kissed my papa and me and my siblings and she said because she loves us very much, and that a lot of people tend to demonstrate their love trough kisses” at these words Race just stared at his friend for a long time “Race? Are you alright? Spot questioned before the blonde leaned forward to give a little kiss to his friend cheek, who just stared at him “Why did you do that?” he asked, Race smiled

 

“You said that your mama kisses you because she loves you right? Well I also love you Spot! You’re my best friend so I can kiss you too!” was the answer the blonde gave in all the innocence a 3-year-old could produce, Spot just kept staring at him before a smile broke on his face and he leaned forward to give Race a peck on his cheek and then pulling apart so he could return to play with his toy, while the blond did the same, both with big smiles on their faces. Little did they know that their mothers watched the whole exchange, and the grins on their faces were so big

 

“Aren’t Sean & Anthony the cutest kids alive, Maria?” asked Spot’s mother to Race’s

 

“I would have to agree Elizabeth” answered Maria “I actually think this is the start of a beautiful story” she said smiling while seeing the pictures she took of his son kissing his best friend on the cheek.

 

  1. **The Coming out kiss #1 (12 years old)**



“I think I may be gay Spot” came out of nowhere, in a rainy afternoon where the two boys were playing video games in Spot’s room, said boy stopped playing and put a pause at the game before turning to see the owner of the words, his best friend Race, who was looking at him with and unreadable expression of his face, that could be interpreted as doubt, fear and were those tears on his eyes?

 

“Why do you say that?” was the only answer that he could provide, the blue eyed boy just gave a watery laugh and wiped his eyes a little with the sleeve of his hoodie

 

“B-Because, I see all the boys in the classroom talk about the girls or their favorite actress in a movie and how beautiful and even hot they are, and what the woman of their dreams looks like and their future with said woman, and I just, all I can think about is that I’m not like that, I’m not part of those conversations because all my mind can think is about how cute some boys are, and when I see my future, I don’t see myself with a girl, I see myself with a boy” the way Race broke into crying while talking broke Spot’s heart and he took his best friend in his arms and gave him a big hug “I’m so scared Sean, my parents think I don’t know, but I have seen all the news of gay people getting bashed, even killed, for being who they are and I’m so scared, what if that happens to me Sean” he said before looking at Spot with so much fear in his eyes, that even him felt his eyes get a little misty

 

“Race, Tony, I want you to listen to me very carefully” Sean said while stroking his cheek a little, he was known for being a tough kid, but around the blonde he could let this soft side of him show up “No one would ever lay a hand on you, I promise, they would have to get through me before even thinking on hurting you, I would never lay anything bad happen to you, never” he conclude his words before plating a kiss on Race’s forehead which only made him cry a little more, but he smiled, before laying his head in the crook of Spot’s neck

 

“Thank you” he whispered, he was so lucky to have a best friend like Sean, so, so lucky

 

  1. **The Coming Out Kiss #2 (13 years old)**



“I’m gay” the feeling of deja vu was strong this time, because once again, these two boys found themselves in Spot’s room playing video games, only this time, the words came from the dark haired boy while the blonde just stared at him, before a smile broke over him because at least, Spot wasn’t in the verge of crying like he was last year, actually he looked rather calm

 

“That’s cool, how did you realize” were the words that came from Race’s mouth, the other boy smiled at his best friend

 

“I think, deep down I have always known, I don’t know how to explain, is just that I have always listened my older brothers talk about girls and my dad too, but I always kept quiet because I always wanted to talk about boys, like my sisters and then yesterday I talked with all of them, and I told them all of this and I think it all happened with me in automatic because next thing I knew I broke down and my mom was hugging me and then my dad and all my siblings and telling me they loved me no matter who I choose to love, and I thought that if my family can accept me, why should I hide this part of myself to everybody else, cue us here and me telling you all this” finished Sean with a smile that actually make the blonde smile too, before he leaned in and gave the dark haired boy a kiss in the forehead, which made them both blush a little

 

“W-What was that for?” asked Spot, Race shrugged, the smile still present

 

“When I came out to you last year, you gave me a kiss to comfort me, I don’t think you needed in the same way I did, so it was to show you how happy I am for you” said the blonde, Sean just smiled

 

“You’re really the best, you know”

 

“Trust me, I know”

 

  1. **The Realization kiss (14 years old)**



Apart from the amount of work they had to do, high school was the best, the clubs they joined, the teams they’re now part of, the friends they made, everything was pretty awesome, like right now, both Spot and Race were at their friend Jack’s house for his birthday, they were having so much fun and Jack’s adopted mother Medda, was extremely cool and fun, and also made tons of food, and let’s face it, who’s not happy while eating? Anyway, right now all the boys were sitting in a circle on the floor, ready to play spin the bottle at Jack’s choice, and since he was the birthday boy, no one could disagree.

 

“This game is pretty simple” the boy said with a smile while looking at all of his friends “If the bottle is pointing towards you, all you need to do is give a peck at the person at the other end of the bottle” he finished before setting himself on the floor, everybody else groaned and some blushed a little

 

“You’re so lucky is your birthday” said Katherine while glaring at him

 

“Trust me, someday you’re going to thank me” he grinned before leaning forward to spin the bottle, which landed in two of their friends, Albert & Elmer, the later blushed like a tomato while the other one just smiled before giving a peck to his friends lips, Jack grinned when Albert came back to his place

 

“You know, the funny thing was that I never said it had to be on the mouth” Albert only shrugged while Elmer blushed some more and hid his face on his hands, the girl next to him, Sarah, just laughed before leaning towards the bottle and spinning it, this time landing on Spot and Race, both of them blushed and looked at anywhere but each other

 

“C’mon Race” his friend Crutchie gave him a pat on the back “The rules are the rules”

 

“If Elm and I did it, you have to do it too” said the readhead to Spot, who glared at him before looking at Race, they both nodded and leaned forward, pecking their lips for a quick moment before pulling apart and returning to their seats.

 

“See it wasn’t that bad” laughed Jack before spinning the bottle, the game continued landing on more of their friends like Romeo and Specs, or Katherine and Sarah, even on Jack and Crutchie, but the reality is that both Spot and Race weren’t really paying attention anymore, all they could think about was that little peck they had, they kept throwing little glances at the other, with a tiny smile on their faces, and an only thought on their minds “shit, I think I like him”

 

  1. **The Confession Kiss (15 years old)**



One year, it’s been an entire year since Race finally realized that he liked Spot, and it was nothing less than hell, all because he didn’t have the courage to just say to him that he liked him, because what happens if he didn’t felt the same? Their life friendship would be shatter and Race couldn’t bear to lose his best friend for something silly like a crush, he was good with just being friends, really good.

 

Or that was what he kept telling to himself to feel better, but the reality was that he was not okay, it was just every little thing that Sean did that make Race’s heart spin, every time he helps him, every time they hang out, every smile that they share, how Spot was one of the most though and feared sophomores of the entire school yet only Race knew his soft side, the boy who would give everything to help his family and friends, and hell, he could give so many more reasons on why he liked Spot and still wouldn’t be every single one

 

What he did not like, though, was that junior boy giving smiles and talking too pretty to Spot, he would never admit it if someone asked him, but he was jealous, maybe because in the last few weeks the dark haired boy has been putting him aside, because he hanged out with the junior boy, giving the excuse that it was because they were both on the football team, in Race opinion, that was pure bullshit, but he let himself put those feelings to the left while he approached Spot at his lockers

 

“Hey you” he greeted while the junior boy left and Spot answered him with a wave of his hand “I am excited for you to come to my house this afternoon! Maybe to play video games or see a movie? It would be like old times” grinned Race, but Spot just looked at him with his mouth open and somehow apologetically

 

“I-I don’t think I can go, Race” he said and the blonde’s smile fell “I promised Robert that I would come to the football meeting this afternoon and then I agreed to go to dinner with all of them” a part of Race should have been angry, because this was maybe the 10th time if not more that Spot had chosen the football team over him, but he just felt sad, and his face must have shown that, because the dark haired boy started to apologize but he just dismissed him with his hand

 

“Don’t worry Sean” he said sarcastically and Spot knew he was in trouble, because real names were only for serious talks “Is not like we had this planned since Monday, and is not like this is the 10th time that you bail on me because of the football team, but please go ahead and surround yourself with the popular people and leave your friends behind, especially those who knows you since you can remember” The words came and he couldn’t stop them, but he didn’t regret saying them, even when Spot’s face grow defensively and even angry

 

“What the hell is wrong with you Anthony?!” he whisper-yelled “Do you have a problem with me? Or do you have anything else to say to my face?!” he asked, and Race just glared at him

 

“I think that it doesn’t matter what I say, you made your choice” he said before his face grew sad, and Spot felt his heart jump “I just hope you remember who are the people you really want to have by your side” he said before turning and walking away, leaving Spot at loss of words “Why do I have to like you so much” he whispered thinking nobody heard him

____

Later that day, it was starting to get dark outside, but Race didn’t really notice, he was more interested in the book he was reading, or trying to read actually, because his mind just kept getting back at the argument he had with Spot, and felt his heart constrict every time he thought about it, because, what if that was the fight that would end their friendship? He couldn’t bear it, he did not want to lose Spot, he was his rock, he could not lose him.

 

A knock on his door got him out of his trail of thoughts and he wiped some tears that he didn’t know fell from his eyes while he sat on the bed

 

“Come in mom” he said not really looking at the door, and going back to reading his book

 

“I’m not your mom” came a voice that made the blonde look up so fast to the door just to see Spot standing right there, looking a little embarrassed

 

“Sean?” Race asked while he stood up from the bed “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the football’s team?” he said, his words a little bitter

 

“Yeah about that” he said while looking at the floor “You were right, I-I shouldn’t have cancelled our plans, least of all for the team, and I’m so sorry I bailed on you so many times, I didn’t even notice, but I promise I would never leave you or our friends behind ever again, especially you” he laughed and Race couldn’t help but smile before stepping forward to give Spot a hug

 

He pulled apart “That’s all I can ask from you” he said, Spot smiled at him before remembering something and then a serious look took over his face “Spot? Is something wrong?” Race asked

 

Spot sighed “About that, is just, in the morning, after our argument, when you left I overheard you say something” he said a little unsure and the blonde felt his heart stop, because he had a pretty good idea of what the dark haired boy heard “and I need to know if it’s true”

 

“I-If what’s true Spot?” he dumbly said, trying to avoid the impossible

 

“I heard you said that you liked me” There it was, the words that Race was afraid, would Spot want to still be his friend, would everything change, he couldn’t bear the thought “Race, is that true, do you like me?” he asked and Race lowered his eyes

 

“Would you hate me if I said that I do? That I really, really like you?” he whispered and for a few moments there was nothing else than silence in the room, which make Race more anxious, had he screwed everything up? would Spot leave him?

 

He was so concentrated in those thoughts that he didn’t really noticed Spot smile and move his hand to took Race’s, lacing their fingers together, the blonde blushed but then the shorter boy used his other hand to lift the taller chin while spotting the biggest smile ever “I would say, that then it’s two of us, because I really, really like you too Race” he said while putting the same free hand around the other boy waist, while this looked at Spot with his mouth open and a darker blush on his face “May I?” he asked and Race nodded, Sean leaned forward and took the lips of the blonde in his own, kissing him gently, Race sighed into the kiss and put his hand on Spot’s arm, putting him close, when they pulled apart, both boys were smiling, nothing in this earth could ruin this perfect moment.

 

  1. **The I Love You Kiss (16 years old)**



It’s been almost one year since he and Race started dating, and yet neither of them have ever said the L word, Spot didn’t really know what to think about it, did he even loved Race? He sure liked him, and a lot, he liked every single thing about him, but did he loved him? And more importantly, did Race loved him?

 

“Sean?” his thoughts were interrupted by his mother who walked into his room “Are you okay? You seem a little distracted” she said before sitting beside her son

 

“How do you know when you’re in love mama?” asked him, his mother just stared at him before smiling softly

 

“Is this because of Anthony?” she answered and Spot only response was to blush, before nodding a little

 

“I-I don’t know if I love him, but I do know that my feelings for him are stronger than last year and the majority of the days I woke up thinking about him, seeing him is the best part of my day, like sometimes when he’s sad I just want to drop everything and be at his side and are the little things in him, the ones nobody else but me, knows about that make me go crazy” he finished, not even really noticing that a smile made its way to his face during his little speech, he lift up his head to glance at his mother, who was looking at him with the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her and even her eyes were a little wet “Mama?”

 

“Sean, are you really sure that you don’t know what being in love is?” the boy in question just looked at her with confusion on his face “Because everything you just said about Anthony, is the exact same way that I feel about your papa” Spot eyes widened and he blushed a darker shade of red “The little details, the laugh, the whole person, those are the small factors that make you fall in love over and over again, when you know, you know” she wiped a little tear from her face “You just know” she smiled at her son, who smiled back at her, still a little flushed

 

“Yeah…I think I know” he said before hugging his mother tightly

____

One week later and Spot still hadn’t said the L word to Race and it wasn’t because he didn’t love him, heaven knows he does, it was because he just didn’t find the perfect moment to say the words, he didn’t want to just walk up to the blonde and said “I love you”, that was so simple and lacking emotion, and he didn’t deserve that, he deserved something special, not over the top, because both hated that, but the moment needed to be the precise one.

 

Once again, his thoughts were interrupted because the door of his room flew open to reveal an excited Race coming in, and his face grew into the prettiest smile when he saw his boyfriend on the bed, before running to him and throwing himself in said bed, landing on top of Spot with a thud, the dark haired boy groaned at that

 

“Spot!” said the blonde too excitedly “You’re not going to believe what happened!” Spot smiled

 

“Try me, Tony” he answered while his hand stroked the blonde’s cheek, who blushed a little

 

“Remember the school musical I told you about, the one I said I wanted the lead character?” At Spot nod, he continued “I got the part that I wanted! I’m the lead” said the blonde while giggling and the other only response was to move into a sitting position before putting his arms around the excited boy and hug him tightly

 

“Race, that’s fantastic! Congratulations!” he said with all the honestly in his words, Race really did deserve every good thing that comes his way “I’m so proud of you” the blonde smiled

 

“I can’t believe the part is actually mine! Like I know Romeo, Crutchie and Kath said that it was probably going my way because my audition was the best for the part, but I still can’t believe it! This is so amazing Sean! I really wanted this” Race kept talking about how happy he was, but in some moment Spot kind of stopped listening to just look at him, that beautiful smile on his face, the way his hands were moving, and his blue eyes shining, and in that moment he knew, he just knew, just like his mother said, _when you know, you know_.

 

“I love you” the blonde froze at those words before turning to see his boyfriend, blue eyes met brown eyes and for a few seconds neither said anything, Spot started to get scared, did he screw everything up? Does Race even feel the same? Anyway he was proven wrong of his thoughts when the greatest toothy smile took over his boyfriend’s face and his eyes kept shining even more with what looked like tears, happy tears, he hoped

 

“Tony?” he asked unsure while he put a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, the blonde’s response was to put his own hand over Spot’s

 

“I love you too” Race mused before leaning in to kiss Spot, which took his breath away, because even though this wasn’t his first kiss, it definitely was the best they ever shared, maybe because all their love was poured into it? Either way, Spot knew that he was head over heels for this boy, and that he would treasure this exact moment for the rest of his days, because how many people can say that they fell in love with their best friend?

 

  1. **The “Let’s show everybody we love each other” kiss (17 years old)**



 

Race was kind of nervous, you know what, screw that, he was totally nervous, it was the first big game of the year, and it was the first time Spot was the quarterback of the football team, and the first time he was the co-captain for the cheerleading team, he had the right to be a little edgy about it.

 

There was less than a minute left of the game and the other team was winning, by little difference, but still, the team needed at least 3 points to win the game, and needless to say, the situation was making the people from the school very anxious, obviously they didn’t want their team to lose, but the screams and cheers that came from the bleachers were overwhelming, but Race didn’t care about that, the only thing important to him right now was how the timer said that there were 20 seconds left of the game and how Spot was running fast towards the end zone with the ball in his hands and also that a player from the other team was running in his direction with the very intention to tackle him

 

“C’mon Spot! You can do it!” yelled Race from his place in support of his boyfriend, who seemed to listen to him, because next thing he knew Spot leaped from the ground and jumped above the other team player, landing in the end zone of the opposing team

 

“Touchdown!” yelled the narrator “The Lions win” Race couldn’t really register what just happened because the screams from the bleachers went 10 times louder and a lot of people jumped out of them to run where the players were, at the same time Spot’s teammates started to run towards him before they tackled him to the ground all cheering, laughing and congratulating their quarterback for giving them the first victory of the season. Race decided to stay where he was because he didn’t want to get caught up in the commotion, there would be time for his boyfriend and him to celebrate later.

 

“Everybody loves your boy huh” a voice besides Race said and he turned to see his fellow co-captain Sarah watching the entire scene with a smirk on her face, he in turn, blushed a little at the comment

 

“Yeah, he deserves it, he just won the school their first game of the season” he agreed, Sarah tilted her head

 

“And why, pray tell, aren’t you there with him?” she asked, in response Race only gave him a small smile

 

“He’s celebrating with the team right now, plus the entire school is there, I prefer to wait until later when it will be just the two of us” the girl just glanced back to where all the noise was coming from before smiling again while taking out his phone “Well, I think your lover boy doesn’t think the same as you” Race looked at her, not understanding what she was saying, but before he could question anything he felt a pair of arms around his waist and then the sensation of being pulled off the ground, he let out a little yelp before realizing who was the one hugging him and he beamed before putting his arms around his boyfriend hugging him tightly

 

“We won Race! We won!” said Spot excitedly, before letting Race on the floor again and taking his face in his hands “May I?” you could say the blonde was surprised, because he and Spot wasn’t really the PDA type, they preferred to be kind of private with their relationship, but right now? It didn’t really matter because Spot was extremely happy and so was Race

 

“Yes, yes you may” were the words that came from his mouth, and the other boy wasted no time before smashing their lips together, both smiling between the kiss, around them everybody was cheering, some were even catcalling, when they finally pulled apart, both of them were laughing and Race noticed that Sara had her phone pointing towards them with a big grin on her face.

 

“You, lady” he called at Sarah “have to pass me those pictures” he concluded while grinning

 

“You got yourself a deal” was the response she gave before both boys kissed again.

 

  1. **The graduation kiss (18 years old)**



“Today is the day where our lives start” were the words that could be heard in the auditorium, that came from Race, who was giving the valedictorian speech “Let’s not waste a second of it doubting ourselves, we all know who we are, and even if some of us don’t, we will discover who we are along the way” he smiled and looked for Spot in the crowd of gowns, when he finally spotted him, both of them connected looks of adoration, for a brief seconds until Race turned to address the audience before him “But the most important part, we’re out of here for good! Congratulations class of 2017!” he exclaimed laughing and was received by cheers before all of their classmates, including him, took off their caps launching them in the air, the entire auditorium clapped at that, everybody standing from their seats and hugging, Race stepped back and made his way out of the stage, starting to walk to where Spot and their families were standing, there he was received by his mother who hugged him hard, some tears streaming down her face

 

“I’m so proud of you Anthony” she said between tears “And of you too Sean, I can’t believe you’re finally out of high school and off to college, when did my boys grow up so much?” she sniffed, Race only smiled at heart

 

“Thank you mom” he hugged her again “Thank you”

 

“You’re both going to kick it in college, Pace university would not know what hit them!” those phrases came from Spot’s dad, who was wearing and big and proud smile.

 

“Also…” said Spot’s mom and both boys looked at her “We have a graduation present for both of you” she grinned while looking at his fellow friends, both guys just looked confuse at that

 

“Y’all” started Race “You didn’t have to get us anything” Spot nodded at those words

 

“Oh, we know Anthony” said Race’s dad “but Maria, Elizabeth, John and I wanted to get something extra special for both of you, because you deserve it” he said with a big grin

 

“Edward is right” said Maria while looking for something in her purse “I remember from the moment you started dating, that all two could talk about was move in together in college right” both boys eyes widened at that, they didn’t “So, we maybe or maybe not, been saving money for 3 years so all of us could give you this” she took a set of keys out of her purse before handing them to the astonished guys

 

“Y-you got us an apartment?” questioned Spot, not really believing it, his mom only smiled

 

“Like Maria said, it was the least we could do, the ex-owner was actually a friend of your dad, but she decided to retire and go live in California, so we made an offer and she took it, the rent is paid for the duration of your college years, is pretty near to Pace and it wasn’t that expensive either, so we didn’t actually make any sacrifices that you should be worried about” she concluded, Spot just kept looking at her not knowing what to say, and Race was pretty much the same, both of them were loss at words “Well, are you going to say something or are you going to stand there like statues?” teased Elizabeth and then she was tackled into a hug by both boys, the other parents joining the hug after, the only words that came out from them was endless words of gratitude to their parents, when they finally pulled apart, all the presents were smiling

 

“We should go” said John “we have reservations in your favorite restaurant, we don’t want to be late, do we?” everybody mused their agreement and they started to walk out of the auditorium, when Spot started to follow them, he felt a hand on his wrist stopping him and he turned around to see Race staring at him

 

“Race is something wrong?” at the question, the blue eyed boy only shook his head

 

“Sean, we’re going to live together, do you realize that? That’s all we talked about since we started dating and now we’re doing it, I can’t believe it, I’m so happy” Spot felt his heart go soft at the excited words that came from the boy in front of him, he stepped closer to him and put his arms around Race

 

“Today is the day where our lives start right? You said that” he pulled Race closer to him “And I intend to live my life at its highest, the best part? Is that you are in it” he concluded and the blonde felt himself melt at those words, he loved how Spot could be rough with everybody else, but never with him, that thought made him so happy and he leaned to kiss his boyfriend softly.

 

“For the rest of our lives?” he asked, Spot just nodded, his eyes shining

 

“For the rest of our lives, Tony”

 

  1. **The “I will” kiss (25 years old)**



They’ve been dating for almost 10 years, plus they have known each other their entire lives, how many people could say that? And yet Spot still felt himself fall in love with Race a little more every single day, it was ridiculous, either way he felt they were ready, they were prepared for the next step, he just wanted to make it special, that was what his boyfriend deserves

 

Which is why he found himself in the home of the only person that he had told about his plan, and that was because he was probably the one that knew Race better than anybody after himself, and that was because they became the closest friends in college, thing that at the beginning made Spot a little jealous, not that he would ever admit that to anyone though.

 

“I don’t know what to do JoJo” he whined at the brown haired boy who just patted his back in sympathy “I have the ring, I have the words, I just don’t seem to find the perfect way to do it”

 

“I think, that you are overthinking this too much Spot” reasoned JoJo “No matter what you do, Race will love it, and he will love it because it comes from you” Spot glared at him

 

“I know that!” he exclaimed “Is just that Tony deserves something special” he put his head in his hands defeated, he really was out of ideas, JoJo just sighed

 

“Spot, you’re really complicating this whole thing” he said “Just think, is there something that Race loves, or something that he wants? If the answer is yes, then use that and turn it into the most beautiful and Race-y thing and trust me it would be perfect” he finished and Spot felt something inside his head click and a smile crept his way into his mouth

 

“JoJo you’re a genius!” with that, Spot jumped from the couch and hugged him “Thank you so much, I know what I have to do and its perfect” with that he said goodbye and left the house

______

Race was tired, rehearsal that day really kicked his ass and all he wanted to do was to get home and fall asleep, preferably in his boyfriend arms, however, when he arrived to his apartment and the first thing he saw was a path of lights on the floor, he knew that the sleep wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

 

“Sean, what the hell are you doing?” he questioned but received no response, just silence, sighing he turned to leave his coat at the hanger but at doing so he saw a little note attached to it, taking into his hands, he opened it

 

“Follow the path” it read, the blonde just smiled, deciding to follow this game of his boyfriend, starting to walk down the path, that it seemed to lead to their room, he let himself enter the place and what he saw made him squeal, there in the center of the floor lay a baby Pomeranian, who barked at the sight of him, before starting to move its tail happily while making its way to Race.

 

“Hey little buddy” he muttered, kneeling to take the pup into his arms “What’s your name?” he then noticed a collar with the name “Rosie, huh, how did you get here” he stood up, the pup still in his arms “what do you have there girl?” he said at the view of a little piece of paper that was in her collar, he took it and he opened it

 

“ _Let’s have a forever_ ” it read, Race felt how his heart started to beat a little beat faster, he then read the other side of the paper “ _Turn around_ ” he did.

 

What he saw, however, made his heart stop, his mouth opened, he felt his body start to shake a little and his eyes started to get watery, because right there, in from of him, was Spot, in one knee and in his hand he had the most beautiful ring he ever saw “S-Sean” he stuttered “What is all this?” his boyfriend just looked at him with so much love in their eyes, even though he was a little nervous

 

“Anthony” he started “We have known each other our entire lives, we have grown together, we fell in love, slowly but surely and these years have been the happiest days of my life, I want more, I want a forever with you, I want to wake up every morning and see you right there, and think every time “wow, I’m so lucky he’s my husband” because for some reason, over the millions of boys in this planet you chose me, and trust me when I say, that I am grateful every day for that and Rosie?” he signaled to the pup “She’s just the first of many gifts, the first of many demonstrations of love, because I know you’ve been wanting a Pomeranian your whole life and I want to be part of your life forever so, Anthony Higgins, will you marry me?” he finished and there were tears in his eyes and his hands were shaking a little, Race for the other part, was covering his mouth with his hand, and he had more tears running down his face, he kneeled in front of Spot and put the puppy down before he turned to face his boyfriend while he wore the most beautiful smile ever and he took his hands and interlaced their fingers together

 

“Sean Conlon, I will marry you” he said and Spot let out a watery laugh before taking the ring out of the box to slid him in Race’s finger, then he took the blonde cheek and leaned in to kiss his fiancé, nothing could ever, ever ruin this moment.

 

  1. **The “I do” Kiss (26 years old)**



“What If I trip while I walk down the aisle JoJo, what if I forget the vows I wrote, oh my God I could ruin everything” Race was pacing the room while JoJo was sitting at the couch resisting the urge to laugh at his friend antics “Stop laughing at me! This is serious” he glared at his friend and then JoJo finally stood up and walked to the groom “Race, calm down” he said while putting his hands on the other shoulders “Everything would be fine, everything will be perfect and you know why? Because is Spot and love irradiates from the both of you, you’re practically married anyway! Think of this as a formality, trust me, all will be alright” Race stared at his friend for a moment before a grin took over and he gave him a quick hug

 

“Thanks Jo, I don’t know what I would do without you” his friend smiled

 

“I know, now we really have to go, you don’t want to be late to your own wedding” the blonde nodded and both men made their way out of the room

_____

“Breathe, don’t panic, this is Sean, this your wedding day, this is the happiest day of your life Anthony, nothing could go wrong” those were the words that Race kept repeating to himself while he prepared to walk down the aisle, when the door finally opened, he felt all the air leave his lungs because there, at the altar, was Spot, his best friend, his boyfriend, _his future husband_ , right then, every doubt or fear that he had, left his mind, he was ready, because this was Sean, and this was indeed the happiest day, he walked down the aisle proudly with his mother at his side, who was crying a little, when he finally made it to the altar, Spot extended his hands and Race took them, smiling big all the time, same as Spot, their eyes never leaving each other.

 

“Ok, we’re all here reunited to celebrate the love of these two great lovers, sons and friends” started Jack, who they asked to officiate their wedding “We are here to celebrate the love, to raise a glass in the name of an entire lifetime filled with happiness and prosperity, we are here to celebrate the union of two people and the many years to come that all the presents here hope it would be a forever, because you sure deserve it” at that everybody laughed, included the grooms “Now, the most dreaded question” more laughter could be hear “Sean, do you take Anthony as your husband, to love him, care for him and live happily until dead tear you apart?” he asked, Spot eyes were shining with tears

 

“I do” his voice sounded a little choked, but he could not be happier, Jack smiled

 

“Anthony, do you take Sean as your husband, to love him, care for him and live happily until dead tear you apart?” Race only nodded before remembering that he needed in fact to say something

 

“I do” his voice also sounded like it was hoarse with tears

 

“Now, is time for the individual vows from the grooms, Sean you have the floor” Jack took a step backwards, the dark haired man took a deep breath before looking again straight into those deep blue eyes that he loved so much

 

“Race, Anthony, _Tony_ , I love you more than words can even begin to describe, I love the way you care for everything, I love the way you look in the mornings, I love everything about you, even the things you hate about yourself, because to me, you are perfect, you are the perfect lover and you have taught me so many things and here, in front of all the people we love, all the people that are important to us, I pledge to always honor you, to walk with you hand in hand for all eternity, wherever our journey leads us, I want to live, I want to learn, but most importantly I want to love you for the rest of my days, because you are my forever” finished Spot and there was not one dry eye in the room, Race looked like he was on the verge of tears and all he wanted was to kiss Spot, but he knew that will have to wait until he said his own vows

 

“Oh man, I don’t know how to beat that” he said shakily while wiping at his eyes, some laughter was heard in the room “But well, here we go, Sean, you’re my best friend, you’re the first person that I came out to, the person that held me in his arms when I felt that my world was falling apart, I’m pretty sure I loved you even before I knew what the word love meant, you have been my confidant, you have been my person, you know me better than anyone else in this world, you know my defects, you know my flaws and still, somehow, you manage to love me and here in front of all our loved ones I swear to you, that I will walk by your side every step of the way, I’ll be there on the days you feel at your best to celebrate with you and I’ll also be the on the days you feel the lowest, to confort you and to remind you that the world goes on, I can’t promise to you a perfect love, because we’re not like that, it would be kind of boring that way” more laughter could be heard “what I do promise though is that there would never be a day where you doubt of my love to you, these vows Sean, these are our privileges, because I get to laugh and cry, care and share, run and walk, but most importantly build and live with you, and nothing could ever top that” Race finished and now literally everyone was crying, Spot’s all face was wet, and even Race’s, Jack stepped forward again, wiping at his eyes

 

“Well, fellas, I don’t think there’s nothing else to say, besides that I am so happy to declare you two husband and husband” he smiled brightly “You may now kiss” both Spot and Race grinned brightly before leaning in to kiss and the entire room exploded with cheers for the newlyweds, when they finally pulled apart they just stared at each other eyes with the biggest smile before bumping their foreheads together, they were finally married, husband and husband? That sounded pretty awesome

 

  1. **The “We’re going to have a family” kiss (31 years old)**



They been married for 5 years, but they’ve been loving each other for over 15 years, they have celebrated their 5 years as a married couple alone, but now they felt like something was missing, they wanted a little addition to their family, they had the stability to do so, they had the wish to do so, but more importantly, they have the love that is needed to bring another person to their lives

 

Both of them have actually been on the list for adoption for a year now, yet they hadn’t been so lucky, but they never lost hope, they just knew that the moment would come, the good things are worth the wait and that was maybe the reason on why on a simple afternoon in mid-August, while both men were cuddled together watching a movie with their dog beside them, a phone went off, and both groaned, before the blonde reached out to answer

 

“Hello” said Race politely into the speaker “Yes, this is our home, this is Anthony speaking” Spot glanced at his husband from the couch, just in time to notice his eyes go wide “A-Are you serious!? Of course we are still interested! When can we schedule the appointment? Tomorrow morning? At 8:00 AM? Yes, is perfect, thank you so much, we’ll be there” he finished before he hung up and were his eyes a little misty? Spot didn’t have the time to question that because next thing he knew he was being tackled into a big hug and Race was leaving kisses all over his face

 

“Race, what happened? Why are you so happy?” asked Spot and Race only smiled more, some tears pouring out of his eyes

 

“It was the adoption agency Sean” said man eyes widened and hope began to grow in him “They approved us, and the lady from social services wanted us to go down to the orphanage tomorrow, to see the kids!” he said excitedly

 

“We’re going to be dads?” Sean honestly couldn’t believe it, it was just so good to be true, Race just kissed him again

 

“We’re going to be dads Sean, finally”

 

_______

 

The next day, you could say both men were anxious, why wouldn’t they? They were on their way to see their potential child, and even though they were more than ready to have a kid, the though still scared them a little, when they finally made it to the orphanage, the lady from social services received them with a friendly smile

 

“Hi! You must be Mr. Anthony and Mr. Sean Conlon-Higgins, right?” she asked and both nodded with their heads “I’m Beatrice, follow me please, the kids are in the play room right now, and ready to see you” they walked with her to said room, and indeed there were a lot of kids playing together and laughing and both of them felt their hearts melt at the sight of them, but what really caught their eyes, was a little girl with black hair, who couldn’t be more than 4, sitting in a corner painting in a little book, both Spot and Race looked at each other before nodding and making their way to the table where the little girl was sitting, behind them Beatrice watched them with a smile

 

“Hey, sweetie” greeted Race, the kid turned to look at him with her big green eyes “I’m Anthony and this is my husband Sean, what’s your name?”

 

“I’m Samantha, but everybody calls me either Sammy or Sam” she answered a little hesitant

 

“Hey Sammy” said Spot with a smile “Do you mind if we sit here and paint with you” he asked and Samantha’s eyes shined before a little smile appeared and the husbands felt their hearts stop

 

“Sure!” she exclaimed excitedly “You could help me to finish these ones” she said before passing two drawings to both men along with colors, they stayed that way for a few minutes, painting without saying anything before Samantha broke the silence

 

“Are you here to adopt a baby?” she asked to Spot and Race who looked at her

 

“We are here to adopt, yes” it was Spot who answered “But why do you suppose is a baby?” the little girl shrugged

 

“Almost everyone that comes in here are looking for a baby, they don’t want a “grown up kid” so I assumed you’re here for a baby too” the men felt their hearts break a little, did this beautiful and perfect little girl really believed that no one would adopt her because she wasn’t a baby anymore, brown eyes met blue eyes and nodded before looking at Beatrice who was at the door looking at them with a smile, she just nodded and gave a thumbs up, and in that moment Spot and Race knew, this was their daughter

 

“Well Sammy, I’m sorry to inform that you’re wrong” she looked confused at the words that Race had say “In fact, what do you think of you coming to live with us?” he proposed with a smile and the girl eyes widened

 

“Me?” she said while looking to Race and Spot “You want me to come and live with you? Really” Spot gave him a small smile pure of adoration

 

“Yes Sam, we want you to come live with us, we want you to be our daughter, and we want to be your dads, so what do you say?” Sam eyes just kept looking to both men before they started to fill with tears and a beautiful smile broke over her face and he launched at Spot and Race putting her little arms around them, the men doing the same around her little body and picking her up

 

“Yes, yes!” she exclaimed happily “I always wanted a family” she cried, and Race let out a watery laugh before hugging her more tightly, neither of the men noticed Beatrice approaching them, but Sam did “Miss Beatrice, Miss Beatrice!” she said happily “I have a family now, I have two dads!” she giggled and the lady just smiled at her.

 

“Yes Sam, you have a family, and a very perfect one” her words were received by two grateful smiles

 

 

3 days later and Spot and Race were entering their home with their new addition, they were received by an overexcited Rosie, whose tail started to move faster when she saw the little girl, whose eyes also shined when she saw the pup

 

“Is a dog!” she exclaimed happily before kneeling to pet Rosie, the only response she got was a lick to her face from the happy puppy, both men were watching the scene with pure love shining in their eyes at the sight of their new daughter and their beautiful dog playing together

 

“We’re having a family Sean” whispered Race, and Spot only response was to kiss his husband softly on the lips before pulling apart and resting his head on his shoulder, still watching the scene before them

 

“Yeah, we are Tony, and you know what? Is beautiful and perfect and I wouldn’t change it for nothing in the world”

 

  1. **The “Forever” Kiss (40 years old)**



 

Now 40, Anthony and Sean couldn’t be happier, they been married for 14 years, loving each other for almost 25 years, and life could just not be more perfect, both were successful in their own lane, Anthony was about to star in his 5th show and Sean have been just named principal on the private school he worked, the best part? They had now 3 beautiful children, Samantha who just turned 11, Logan who was 8, and Aaliyah who was 5 years old. Life was pretty perfect, if they are allowed to say it

 

Right now, the entire family was on vacation, they decided to take their kids to Disney World, because wasn’t that the dream of almost every child? And to be honest both husbands were having so much fun too.

 

“Daddy, Papa!” called Sam “Let’s go see the princesses” even Logan and Aaliyah agreed and the parents just smiled at their kids

 

“Let’s go then” the family made their way to see the princesses and princes, needless to say, Race took a lot of pictures of his children, already deciding which of them would be framed to put in his dressing room, around the house and even on Spot’s office, the family spent the rest of the day having the time of their lives in Disney, the kids wore a gigantic smile all the time, even after they left, they just kept muttering their thanks to their dads, who just smiled at them, that was what they wanted to do, if they could make their kids smile like that, that was just enough.

 

When they finally made it back to the hotel, after changing into their pajamas, the kids fell dead asleep on the bed, the adrenaline of the day wearing off, both dads just laughed at them before covering with the blankets, after that Spot led Race to the balcony of the room, and they just stared at the moon and stars

 

“Did you ever imagine that our lives would be this way?” asked Race and Spot turned to look at him

 

“What do you mean?” the blonde smiled before taking his husband hand in his

 

“I mean, we have everything Sean, we have stability in our home, we have a beautiful family, we have 3 beautiful children and most important of all, we have each other, we have been in each other lives for 40 years, how amazing is that? How many people met their soulmate trough their entire life? I think it’s pretty awesome Sean, is just everything I could ever hope for and more” just like when they were younger Spot noticed that his husband’s eyes still shined when he was excited and he couldn’t help but smile at that

 

“Yeah and you know what Tony?” his eyes met the blue ones of his husband “We still have a long way to go” he bumped their foreheads together “because we promised a forever with each other” he said before taking the blonde’s lips between his own in a sweet kiss that was still as magical as their first one, when they pulled apart, Race smiled

 

“Forever, huh?” he asked and Spot laughed

 

“Forever” he said before kissing him again, the moon and the stars being the witnesses of this beautiful declaration that would last for all eternity, because, when you have made it this far, could something ever tear you apart?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, pretty long right? lol I hope you liked it, I don't know how well the proposal and the vows were, I literally had to look on the internet to formulate those, and also sorry if there are inaccuracies about the football match, I know next to nothing about American Football except that is the most popular in the states
> 
> Kudos and comments would be very appreciated if you liked this
> 
> Also if you have suggestions or want some other shot explaining something of this fic, you can talk to me @ justcourageandfreedom on tumblr, im free from college in a few weeks and then i have two free weeks :D
> 
> Bye bye friends!
> 
> PSA: I forgot to ask! did anyone get the b99 reference lol


End file.
